


I'd like that

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “Are you spending the night?” He asked, pushing away these depressing thoughts of something that was hopefully a little farther away in their future than he feared. The fact that Alexander confirmed his question with a nod and an almost hopeful expression in his pretty hazel eyes caused Magnus’s heart to swell with affection and he would never get over the fact that this boy - this young man - was a worrier but still so adorably shy when it came to their relationship.He watched the long line of Alexander’s neck when he took another sip of his beer while humming along to the classical tune softly playing in the background. When the music switched to a piece with a distinct rhythm, Magnus’s lips curled into an almost mischievous little smile and he placed his glass down, snapping his fingers to turn up the volume a little more.





	I'd like that

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that I thought of a few days ago :)

Alec opened his eyes when he felt the cool surface of a glass brush the back of his hand and he looked up at a softly smiling Magnus who offered him a cold glass of beer. He accepted the glass with a muttered “Thank you” and raised it to his lips, taking a few sips of the golden liquid before breathing out another sigh. “I’m so glad this mission is over.”

Magnus settled into the other armchair, crossing his legs and gently swirling the colourful liquid in his own glass with elegant little movements of his wrist.

“Let’s hope it’ll be the last one for a few days. You all deserve at least one or two days without demon hunting,” Magnus said with a smile and he was watching Alexander closely - his slumped shoulders, tired eyes, the still fading bruises on his arms and jaw. The shadowhunter was obviously exhausted but had still denied Magnus’s offer of fixing him up with a little use of his magic, insisting that it wasn’t necessary. The warlock would never quite get used to the fact that his boyfriend would show up at his doorstep in such a state more often than not but at least Alec did always show up. 

Part of Magnus was dreading the day when this wouldn’t be the case; when someone else would knock on his door to deliver the news that his dear Alexander didn’t make it. He usually refrain from thinking about such a scenario but it was a possibility, it could happen sooner rather than later, and on one hand Magnus wanted to mentally prepare himself for that day but on the other hand he’d rather pretend that he would have decades to spend with this beautiful boy that had stolen his heart in the blink of an eye.

“Are you spending the night?” He asked, pushing away these depressing thoughts of something that was hopefully a little farther away in their future than he feared. The fact that Alexander confirmed his question with a nod and an almost hopeful expression in his pretty hazel eyes caused Magnus’s heart to swell with affection and he would never get over the fact that this boy - this young man - was a worrier but still so adorably shy when it came to their relationship.

He watched the long line of Alexander’s neck when he took another sip of his beer while humming along to the classical tune softly playing in the background. When the music switched to a piece with a distinct rhythm, Magnus’s lips curled into an almost mischievous little smile and he placed his glass down, snapping his fingers to turn up the volume a little more.

“Magnus?” Alec looked up at him again, this time clearly confused, when the warlock took the glass from his hand to place it on the table before offering his hand, palm up, in an elegant gesture.

“May I...?”

“What exactly are you talking about?”

It was adorable to see the confusion in Alexander’s eyes while he was looking from Magnus’s hand to his face and back, clearly not understanding what the warlock was asking of him.

“May I have the pleasure of this dance?” Magnus asked again, this time properly, making his intentions clear and watching in amusement as Alec’s eyebrows shot up towards his hairline.

“I have no idea how to dance, Magnus,” the shadowhunter mentioned carefully, a small frown on his pretty face and his cheeks showing the faintest tinge of pink on them. It wasn’t easy for Magnus to resist the temptation and press his lips to the heated skin of Alexander’s cheek. Instead, he wiggled his fingers a little, the several rings glistening in the dim light of his loft, and smiled just a little softer at the young man.

“I’ll show you, come on. It’s not that difficult and we can just sway to the music, no complicated dance routine, my dear,” he prompted gently, trying to coax his lover into agreeing. It wasn’t even really about the dancing itself but about being close to Alexander - the physical contact and being focused on just one another.

“I can’t believe I'm actually agreeing to this...Don't you dare tell Izzy about this!” Alec glared at his boyfriend without any heat behind it before he finally reached out to place his hand in Magnus's and let himself be pulled onto his feet. Usually, there would have been no way to convince him to something like this but Magnus merely had to smile at him and the shadowhunter would do almost everything without too much hesitation. In private like this, without anyone else around, Alec always felt at ease and relaxed enough to try such new things without the usual feeling of not wanting to embarrass himself. He knew Magnus wouldn’t make fun of him for trying, quite the opposite - the warlock never failed to praise him for even the smallest things and Alexander couldn't deny that it felt good to be appreciated like this and to get such positive attention even for the tiniest actions.

“Of course not, darling,” Magnus replied with a chuckle, his finger gently curling around Alec’s to tug him further into the more open space of the loft before he patiently guided the shadowhunter’s hands to their position; one hand resting against Magnus’s upper arm and the other remained wrapped up in the warlock’s warm fingers. The warm press of Magnus’s hand against the small of his back caused a tingly warm sensation in Alexander’s stomach and a warm shiver ran down his spine when the other pulled him just a tiny bit closer so that their bodies were almost touching.

Alec felt his heartbeat speed up and the tingly sensation in his stomach increased when Magnus slowly started moving them, leading him with his body instead of words. Alexander relaxed, simply following the subtle push and pull of his boyfriend’s body that guided his own movements. He was exhausted after fighting demons for most of the day but this was admittedly nice. They were mostly just swaying to the rhythm of the soft music and Alec was pretty sure this didn’t exactly pass as dancing but he didn’t care about that.

“Maybe I could teach you how to dance properly sometime?” Magnus muttered, as if reading Alexander’s thoughts, and the shadowhunter hummed in agreement without even thinking about it. If it would be like this, just the two of them being close, he really didn’t mind it anyway. Alec had to admit that such slow, soft movements were actually a nice contrast to the usual harshness his limbs had to move with during battles.

“I think I’d like that,” he finally voiced his approval of the suggestion and smiled when he saw the hint of surprise in his lover’s expression. “This is actually pretty relaxing and I think it would be nice to do something like this together. Something that’s just for us.”

Alec felt his cheeks heat up a little at these rather cheesy words, despite meaning it, but the smile that lit up Magnus’s face was more than worth a tiny bit of embarrassment. The warlock didn’t reply, not with words, but he did curl his hand around the nape of Alexander’s neck and pulled him into a loving kiss. The gentle press of their lips caused Alec’s eyelids to flutter closed and he sighed against his boyfriend’s mouth, simultaneously opening his own and granting Magnus’s tongue the opportunity to deepen the kiss a little more.

No matter how exhausting fighting these demons was, this right here showed Alexander why they were even fighting, what they were fighting for - what  _ he _ was fighting for. Just this moment, standing in the middle of Magnus’s loft with their lips connected, was worth facing these nasty creatures because Alexander wanted to make their world a safe place so he could always come back to relax in his lover’s arms and so that everyone else could have just the same. Being with Magnus had given their fight a whole new purpose for the young shadowhunter because now he wasn’t just fighting because of the fight itself, because he had to or because it was the right thing to do. He fought for their future together and for the future of everyone around them.


End file.
